she's something else
by Alpine-Dragon-Queen
Summary: Gary Oak looks a just what a treasure the psychotic Pancake Windtrai is.


A/N: Just a little story I wrote a little while ago about Gary and Pancake's relationship  
>Pancake and all places belong to me.<br>Gary and the pokemon belong to the pokemon company. ~~~~~~~

She's Something Else.

It was a warm, sunny day in the ancient Zynno region and Gary Oak was busy recording the habits of the local fossil pokemon living in the lake connected to an old cavern called Travun-Tar. Gary found it found it utterly amazing that ancient pokemon, like the little omanyte currently playing with his foot, could still be alive and thriving in the modern world. He had only been in this region for about a week and had already made more discoveries than in the six years he had been a researcher.

"Umbreon, this is amazing… These omanyte are so friendly towards humans yet almost no one has come to this region… My guess is… That since the only humans they really spend time with is Pancake and her cousins they have no reason to fear us.." Gary's little umbreon yawned in silence as he listened to his master ramble on, then suddenly his eyes sparkled as he saw something move behind Gary.

"Omanytes and kabutoes living in the same water source… Researches all around the world never gue- Gak!" Gary's speech was cut off in a shocked cry and his back arched as he felt something wet trail up the back of his neck, followed closely by a sharp, painful pinch.

"Hi, Gary… Havin' fun with the little ones…? Ghehehe..!" A gentle yet slightly demented sounding voice asked in his ear, accompanied by a soft smacking noise. Gary realized that Pancake was behind him and had just licked and bitten the back of his neck. Shuddering, he suddenly felt oddly vulnerable wearing only a pair of swim trunks with Pancake right behind him. Pancake cooed softly in his ear as she dragged a claw-like nail up his slightly visible spine, making it straighten out and stiffen.

"Hi, Pancake… " He greeted her stiffly through clenched teeth. He loved being in the Zynno region but living with Pancake often scared and unnerved him, though oddly he couldn't escape his weird attraction to her.

"Gary, I think the little ones want to show you something in the cave…" She told him calm as she laid her chin on his shoulder and wrapped an arm around his stomach, then brought up her hand up and dragged her nails across Gary's right pectoral muscle just deep enough to draw a few a drops of blood. Gary shuddered once more as he looked down at himself, his upper body was covered in numerous cuts and bruises just from her.

"What's wrong, Gary…? … Shall we follow the little ones to their hideout…?" Pancake asked him as she began to nuzzle his neck, much to his dismay, and pulled him closer to her body. Within the past week that Gary had been in the Zynno region the two had come to be very close in a strange sort of way and where just on the edge of being couple status, how in the world would he ever explain to his friend Ash that his girlfriend's way of showing Gary love was to physically abuse him.

"That sounds great! Let's go!" Gary replied as stood up in a hurry to get out of her grip, she simply followed suit and stood up slowly. Gary rushed into the water, next to the little fossil pokemon and turned to look at Pancake. His blood went rushing and his face turned crimson as he saw Pancake start to strip off her clothing to reveal a violet bikini covered in a gastly pattern. Gary had to look away for fear that his nose might start bleeding.

"Ready?" Pancake chirred as she slipped her hand into his and dragged him towards the middle of the river.

Gary swam through the crystal clear water, following Pancake from air pocket to air pocket until they reached their destination. He had never seen such a beautiful sight before, little bunches of fossil pokemon all living and playing together under the beams of sunlight that broke through the surface of the lake. The two swam under the deep ledge of the tiny island in the middle of the lake and into the underwater pool that opened up to the cavern of Travun-Tar. Gray reached up and out of the water to grab the ledge surrounding the pool and pulled his body out of the water. Gasping for air, he laid back on the cold, stone floor and laid a hand over the little nail marks on his chest which still hurt. Closing his eyes, he focused on simply breathing but his calm was disturbed by the sound of Pancake breaking through the surface of the pool.

"It's nice and calm in here, isn't it..?" Pancake whispered softly in his ear as she laid down next to him and wrapped an arm around him then gently bit his shoulder.

"C'mon, Gary! The little ones want us to play!" Pancake squealed out the words in delight as she quickly stood up, dragging Gary with her. She then rushed over to a little of omanyte and kabutoes then began to dance and play with them. Gary stood back and simply watched her spend time with them. It utterly amazed him how a girl who was so crazy and physically harmful to others could be so incredibly gentle and playful with harmless baby pokemon. Gary knew once and for all that this strange and completely crazy girl was the one that he wanted to spend the rest of his days with…

A/N:~~~~~~~~~~~~~` Stupid and lame, I know. Sorry about that guys...


End file.
